conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Organization of Independent States
The Council of East Asian States is a military alliance of countries in Eurasia. It was created for military purposes as a result of the 2010 Yarphese War. It was created on 13 February 2010 by the Tavoy Conference in Tavoy, Myanmar. History While the organization is very young, it has its roots in several historic events. The first was the formation of the Asian Free Trade Agreement. It facilitated trade with two of the members, the Grand Yarphese Republic and the East Asian Federation. However, the two countries wanted to extend the agreement to military and other purposes. With the 2010 Yarphese War, the two countries found themselves united. In addition, three other countries, Myanmar, China, and the Philippines wanted to ally with Yarphei. However, the war ended to quickly to make any complex arrangements. The Tavoy Conference took place the day before the war ended. It would be an extension of the Treaty of Singapore, giving free trade rights to CEAS countries as well, albeit not as extensive as those given to Yarphei and the East Asian Federation under the Treaty of Singapore. Rules While the rules are mostly loose, the main rule, quoted directly from the Tavoy Conference, is "that all countries are strongly encouraged put military matters before the Council before declaring war or taking major military action." With approval, countries must put forth help to other countries in time of need. Other times, there is no constitution and everything is simply agreed on. Structure Each state may put forth one main representative, and fourteen other representatives. How these are chosen is up to the state, but it is recommended that someone other than the chief of state or head of government is used for security reasons. There is a summit once a month, but main representatives may meet more often during wartime to discuss military actions. On normal monthly meetings, there are nineteen representatives from each sovereign state. The system for voting for military actions is unique. Every country must have at least two people voting for anything. All five countries take an anonymous ballot on any major military action. For every approver per disapprover, a number is added to that country's score, rounded down (i.e. if there are fourteen to three in favor, the country's score is four because there are over four in favor per those not in favor). If there is a majority of disapprovers, the number is negative. If there is a tie due to absence, the score may be zero. A judicial review constitutes a score of one. Also, a country may not have a score larger than 6. For a military action to pass, there must be a total score of all countries totaling six, with no country receiving a score less than negative two, and the proposing country receiving at least one. In addition, it must be a consensus among the five main representatives. For a minor action to pass, only each individual country needs to decide on its own, but a score of 3 is needed for full CEAS support. Representatives come in four ranks. Most belong to the ninety who vote normally. Each country elects an individual to be the main representative for their country. Finally, the Court of East Asian States appoints one of the representatives to lead the assembly. That individual also acts as a speaker of the council. The fourth rank includes seven judges, who exercise judicial power among member states. Conference Transcripts First CEAS Conference, February 2010 Translated from Mandarin Chinese: Liang Dezhong, People's Republic of China: Welcome all. Thank you everyone, for coming and establishing this great union of Asian states. We find ourselves in turbulent times as the threat of western nations continues to grow. To counteract this, we must respond drastically. But before we worry about foreign problems, we must deal with local problems. Our glorious republic is facing a division between southern and northern provinces. Beijing cannot maintain control over such realms as Hainan and Guangdong. The People's Republic of China has declared a split into two factions by 2010 March 4, coextensive with the two provinces that currently exist. The republic asks for support while this political change is made in order to prevent western imperialists from destroying our homelands. In addition, we must deal with the growing tensions between the West and the East. Western powers have plans to establish a barrier preventing Yarphese penetration of the North Atlantic Ocean. We must take similar measures. We will establish naval fortresses based off Yarphei's Cai-doi Platform to protect every centimetre of East Asian coast. Finally, we must address our education. Our countries have the advantage of good educational ethics, so we must use it to our best ability. I propose a competition in the study of the world to increase students' knowledge of the world to encourage healthy diplomatic relationships and a good foundation should invasion of other countries be necessary. Gendo Nakamura, East Asian Federation: I would like to say that entire Federation thanks our neighbors for enabling us to join such a great international effort to promote peace and development. The Federation is committed in the protection of all Council members for as long as the council exists. However, we must emphasize that we cannot allow senseless violence, and will only engage in military action to defend the Council zone. Yàu Dùònh-kốr, Grand Yarphese Republic: I give my thanks to Liang Dezhong and everyone for coming today to discuss peaceful solutions to problems. I also give Grand Leader Tranh my congratulations for his heroic war victory. I would be glad to help out with protecting the Chinese border, but I am afraid the war has taken its toll on Yarphei and Grand Leader may only send a few of his ships. I entirely agree with the idea of the enforcement of boundaries to protect the East Asian coast, and Yarphei is willing to reveal its plans for building new large naval fortresses. However, Yarphei must first focus on rebuilding Cai-doi Platform. Finally, Yarphei is entirely willing to implement the new geography competition for students. It will encourage knowledge of the countries of the world and foster diplomacy in future generations. However, aside from the new developments, I ask a simple support while Yarphei rebuilds its military bases, palace, and ports. It took a severe beating during the war, and it may require the aid of the CEAS. I would ask that Yarphei's weakest point, the western coast from Phuket to Myanmar be patrolled by CEAS and Yarphese ships. I thank everyone again, and Long Live Grand Leader Tranh! Soe Myint, Union of Myanmar: '''Thank you to all who have come in the name of peace and prosperity; I am pleased to be here. The 2010 Yarphese War brought many troubles, but they will soon be resolved, and two of Asia's three little dragons {three Asian tigers: Taiwan, Hong Kong, Singapore} will roar as one. Mawlamyine is willing to send several ships to protect both the Yarphese and Chinese coasts. I would also like to add that the Burmese coast is in need of reinforcements. Back to education, I agree with the idea of the CEAS geography competiton. However, Burma would like for aid as Burmese education lacks materials, despite being rather good quality. '''Lorenzo Ong, Republic of the Philippines: '''Thank you to all for promoting a good relationship between countries on this great continent of ours. May this continue for ten thousand years {i.e. "Long live the CEAS!"}. I understand the need for several naval fortresses, and I would encourage several to be established in the South China Sea in order to protect those bordering that area. I would also like to add that I will permit any CEAS military, trading, or state ships to pass through the Philippines safely. As for the geography competition, I find it a very good idea that could be established within the next year. The Philippines plans to send some of its fleet to protect China and Yarphei for two weeks, more or less. However, it is important for our individual countries to guard against possible attack by the west. That is why reinforcements should be made immidiately. To agree with Nakamura, we should not use the naval bases against other countries without justification. '''Gendo Nakamura, East Asian Federation: I would also like to propose as an additional issue, the creation of a dedicated intra-council peacekeeping force. The second Leviathan carrier, Danketsu, is already under production to help serve in this role. The Federation can also donate other forces as needed. Results of Voting (score): Second CEAS Conference, March 2010 Liang Dezhong, Northern People's Republic of China: Welcome all for the second conference of our noble organization. Congratulations on getting through the turbulence after the war, and welcome to all new members. I would like to start by addressing all for helping with the aid to China, Myanmar, and Yarphei. Thanks to CEAS, China safely split into two factions without harm. Myanmar's education is now showing improvements. One day, a thousand miles. Finally, Yarphei has fully recovered from the war. Many thanks to all members for this help. Now is an important time for CEAS, as it is important to recruit as many states as possible to protect out values. In addition, to protect our homelands, I have proposed that for every 2000 kilometres of CEAS coast, there be one naval fortress. This amounts to approximately 100000 kilometres, and fifty fortresses, over half of which are located in the Philippines and the EAF. In addition, we shall include two extra fortresses in the Caspian Sea for Kazakhstan and Turkmenistan. This shall be the discussion today. I leave it open on the nature of the fortresses and the uses. Thank you. Gendo Nakamura, East Asian Federation: Before our delegation casts its votes on the issue of naval fortresses, we would ask if each member nation is allowed the benefit of choosing the specific locations of each fortress? Liang Dezhong, Northern People's Republic of China: It depends on the location. As these are CEAS property, it is important to collaborate as to the exact locations. However, because the EAF will need around twenty forteresses, it may be able to exercise complete control over those it is not "sharing" with the Philippines and/or China. As for the material and nature of these, I would like a general opinion from world leaders. Lorenzo Ong, Philippines: We would be honored to assist in the mutual defense of our neighbors and fellow Council members. I ask the delegation from Yarphei what technology should each fortress include? Yàu Dùònh-kốr, Grand Yarphese Republic: Thank you. I would like to thank all for coming and congratulate Grand Leader Tranh on another successful month. Cai-doi Platform has been an excellent fortress yet far. However, there were some key components missing. CEAS must develop a mechanism to track planes early and shoot them down. Cai-doi platform was evacuated thanks to good foresight by Grand Leader Tranh and submarines off the coast of Connecticut which intercepted the signals to the airplane. However, the new fortresses must contain means of shooting down planes from a distance. Tranh is willing to provide some PØ-2 missles, which could deal severe damage to several planes at once as far away as Honolulu. Further developed, they could strike the planes as soon as they are over the Pacific Ocean. In addition, to prevent damage, the fortresses must be equipped with mirrors and reinforcements to deflect PDS blasts. There must be stores of aircraft, boats, and missles. Finally, it is necessary to hold means of quick escape should it be necessary. Leonid Navitski, Belarus: This is madness! Why should my humble nation be forced to pay for the defense of countries far off to the east? Such an attack on the Pacific borders of the Council zone will have no effect on Belarus! I urge the council to reconsider this plan of action and instead invest in more traditional means of defense, such as increased naval patrols or early warning radar. This plan will leave many member nations, mine included, in economic ruin, to the benefit of nations who are better suited to weather the global recession, such as the EAF and the Southern and Northern PRC! Iskhak Razzakov, Kyrgyzstan: I agree to some extent. Landlocked countries should be kept out of this completely, if that can be approved. In the mean time, I suggest we focus on our western members in Central Asia plus Belarus. If we can develop advanced radar systems, we can protect from any attack by Europe early on. Sanjaagiin Murdoj, Mongolia: I mostly agree with all of this. However, I find that our allies may be too close to stop early on. Russia, controller of most of the pivot point we have yearned, could easily send a land attack. While Russia seems like a probable future joiner of CEAS, it doesn't look like Everett will allow it. A border tightening should be put in place for those miles of loose border with Russia. Myratgeldy Akmammedov, Turkmenistan: I concur. The frontier with the Russian Federation should be firmly established, and tightly guarded, with the best technology our nations have to offer. Mark my words, the Russians long for a return to the days of the Soviets. Xie Zhimin, Southern People's Republic of China: So far, I agree with everything. However, we have left out an important means of defense. While this may seem lofty, I propose someone to put forth a plot of land for the purpose of space defence with added purposes for military tests. I am afraid, however, that the Southern People's Republic is far too densely populated to provide any land. If necessary, forced relocation programs are an option, but it is better if we can forego this. Gendo Nakamura, East Asian Federation: My government will allow the use of land in Kagoshima prefecture for testing purposes. The ORCA test range is already in this area, and the designated location is far from population centers. Ghulam Mustafa Khar, Pakistan: As a collective force, we must collaborate on ideas for military sattelites. Every nation should send representatives to Kagoshima. However, the question of uses for the sattelites comes up. Can we afford to extend the capabilities of the sattelites to target objects on the ground. Gendo Nakamura, East Asian Federation: In addition to the proposition on border defenses, we must also formally incorporate our peacekeeping force to deploy to natural disasters and instability in our bloc. This is critical should war break out, as my country is in a position at the moment where we will only be able to assist marginally. Yàu Dùònh-kốr, Grand Yarphese Republic: Yarphei is also in little position at the moment. However, as to the peacekeeping force, as CEAS has already agreed on it, we should immediately put it into effect. Let us aim for forty million as a number of reserve personnel should anything come up, the most powerful force on Earth. We should also keep a storage of equipment. Yarphei is currently developing technology, and any other advancements are appreciated. I would like to add that Yarphei would like to be in charge of the border controls with Russia. Many troubles with Yarphei's very long border has lead to expertise in the topic, if that is okay with everyone. Liang Dezhong, Northern People's Republic of China: It is time to bring this meeting to a close. The only issues we have to vote on this session are the number of troops each country will provide to the peacekeeping force, whether to approve the space defense program, and to approve the construction of the fortified northern border under the direction of Yarphei. At this time, I ask each member nation to commence voting and return a preliminary number of soldiers that their armed forces can contribute to the mutual peacekeeping force. Category:Future World Category:Organizations